Soulseeker (Soulseekerthe NightWing)
Description Soulseeker has silver scales next to her eyes as signs of her mind reading and prophetic abilities. Her wing membranes are violet, speckled with the silver stars that all NightWings have. Her eyes are a deep violet, with flecks of amber. Her talons are grey, as well as her horns. She wears a sapphire necklace around her neck. Personality Soulseeker tends to be shy to strangers, but will quickly warm up to them as she gets to know them. She has always had a love for scrolls, and abandoned her home in the rainforest at a young age so that she could explore. She loves adventure, no matter how perilous, and is usually quick to think in battle. Soulseeker is always nervous around others as a result of her mind reading abilities. She loves to fly, especially with her younger sister Dreamwalker. She also has found a love for drawing and sculpting, though she has little time to do it and has trouble with sculpting. Novagold once commented that her sculpture of a dragon looked more like a misshapen elephant. Family Soulseeker's mother, Dawnstealer, never noticed her or her younger sister, Dreamwalker. Her father was killed in the eruption of the volcano. Soulseeker still sees Glory as her queen, even in her rogue status. Soulseeker always tries to visit her younger sister, Dreamwalker, in the rainforest as much as possible. Dreamwalker is a prophet, but she can visit other dragon's dreams, as her name suggests. When she was only a very young dragonet, she suffered visions of possible futures that were horrible, especially for a dragon as young as she. Soulseeker was able to comfort her from personal experience, allowing the two sisters to bond and become very close. Fanfic Appearances Eclipsed by Soulseeker the NightWing History Soulseeker was hatched in the rainforest shortly after the explosion of the volcano that destroyed the NightWing's old home. She was hatched under two full moons. When she was five and her sister was two, she left the rainforest to fulfill her dream: to explore Pyrrhia. She writes scrolls about her travels and brings them home to her sister so she can read them. She has always enjoyed flying, especially at night. When Soulseeker was six, she was captured and withheld for almost half a year until Queen Glory was able to negotiate her release. When she was seven her mother died from an unknown sickness, but neither Soulseeker nor Dreamwalker were terribly sad. Dawnstealer had never shown any emotion towards her children aside from dissapointment. Her favorite kingdoms to visit are the Rainforest Kingdom, the Ice Kingdom, and the Kingdom of the Sea, mostly to see her friend Seahorse. She was asked to attend Jade Mountain Acadamy after her release from captivity, but she declined because that would mean she had to abandon her dream of exploring. Her sister attended instead, and Soulseeker always gives her scrolls of her travel, no matter how great the distance between them. Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Animus Category:Characters